Forced Love part 6
by Jaina L Solo
Summary: The last part...if you think the ending sucks, don't tell me...it's symbolic guys


Part 6 

Disclaimer: I dare you to sue me. 

Jaina piloted the ship down onto Yavin 5. Raynar squeezed her shoulder and looked down at her. She smiled back, but very weakly. "We'll find them, don't worry." "Me? Worried? How'd you guess?" Raynar just smiled at her as they walked into the main area of the Rock Dragon. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Jaina said with dry humer. 

**** 

Tihiri walked out as a strange ship landed near her mediatation area. Great. They had come to get the guys back. Like they'd go back. 

**** 

Tenel Ka's lightsaber crashed with Tihiri's. She was the only thing stopping her from getting to Jacen. With one swift move, she struck the handle of Tihiri's weapon. Tihiri knew she was beat, but she gave up hope not yet. She tried to hit Tenel Ka, but this was naturally unsuccessful. Tenel Ka returned, and left Tihiri there. She would be alright. Tenel Ka ran into the building and began to follow the link she connected to with Jacen. 

**** "She's helping us, Jaina!! We have, what'd she call it, surpressed anger!!" Jacen practaclly screamed in Jaina's face. Zekk just sat there stunned. He hadn't really, in any of his trainning, considered himself on the dark side. He had lied to himself, telling himself that if Jacen was doing this, it must be okay. Tenel Ka walked in at this and looked strait at Jacen. "What are you doing here, you don't care about me anymore." Jacen said with more hatred than Tenel Ka had known him to have. Jaina pulled Zekk to his feet and went out the door. This was Tenel Ka's battle. "I do care about you Jacen my friend. I care about you more than you could know. " "Then why'd you leave me?" "I did not want to hurt you, I thought it better if I left then." "Well you did hurt me." "I see that Jacen. But I must tell you why I left. My grandmother, she would refuse to let us marry." "Why?" "She does not want me to marry a jedi. When I complete my training, she wants me as far away from jedi as I can be." "Why do you have to listen to her?" "She's my grandmother, if I didn't I could, well I could, I don't know why I listen to her. I suppose for my father's sake. I am to be the Queen of Hapes, she is my guide along that path." "Suppose you took a different path?" "Such as?" "Such as death for you both?" Tenel Ka and Jacen turned to look at the person who had entered the room. "Mara Jade." Tenel Ka said. She knew this woman well, this was the woman her jedi master had left in search of happiness. She knew her too well. "I have not seen you since you came back to battle Luke at the acadamy." "Yes, and unforutnatly my young Tenel Ka, I lost that battle to you, you are over protective of you master are you not?" "I am not overprotective, I am just protective." "Agh, well then I suggest." Mara Jade didn't get to finish her suggestion, she fell flat on her face. "Can't use the force, but I can use pottery," came the voice from behind Mara Jade, it was Callista, "good thing she was a collector." "Hey you guys," Raynar and Lusa peeking out from behind Callista. Jaina and Zekk weren't to far behind, with Anakin trailing while trying to carry Tahiri with the force. 

**** 

Tenel Ka sat at the table with all of her friends, minus Jaina and Raynar, at the Corellian Resturant on Courscant. Jaina and Raynar were on their way. She still did not know what to tell her grandmother, but that was something she could overcome at a later time, when things had seattled down. With Jacen. A voice behind her interrupetted her thoughts. "Yes Raynar, you do have to do this, because you don't know how to work the holocam." "Can't you teach me." "No, now do it." "Fine, fine." Raynar walked around Tenel Ka to Lusa. "You got that thing rolling?" "Yea, yea, get on with it." At that Raynar leaned over Lusa and gave her the most passionate kiss she had ever gotten, and Lusa had been kissed quite a few times. Raynar pulled back and turned to Jaina as she cut off the holocom. "Is that enough?" "Yeah, you act like you don't like it." "I've been kissing enough in public lately thank you." **** 

"Therefore my client puts her grounds of divorce on the fact that her husband was cheating on her, under the grounds of Aldranian law, that does call for divorce, while not breaking an contracts made by the familys." Jaina's lawyer sat down at the end of her speach to the judge. "Well, I see nothing wrong with that, if you two would kindly sign these papers, I think we could have this over with in a few hours." "The sooner the better," Raynar said, "I've got plans for tonight." 

**** 

"Where are you going?" Jacen asked his sister as she flew through the Solo's living room in anew dress she had gotten in honor of the divorce. "Yea, Jaina, where are you going like that, not to a hanger bay I hope?" Zekk said teasingly. "No," she replied, "if you must know, I have a date." "You've been divorced for what 3 hours and you have a date?" Jacen replied. "Yeah, oh great I left my earrings upstairs," Jaina said as the doorbell rang, "would you two get that?" Jacen opened the door to find Raynar there. "Hey, you come by to play a round of sabacc? Lowie, Anakin, and Tenel Ka should be here soon." "Uh, no." Jaina came down the stairs. "No, he's my date." 

~~~~~~~~ 

It is finished!! Anyway, I would just like to thank everyone for reading, even though there wasn't much action, and I think I found out why I put Jaina and Raynar together. The guy I've had a crush on for like 2 years, looks ALOT like Raynar. So there you go!! 

Thanks!! 


End file.
